


Worthy

by GrrraceUnderfire



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prisoner of War, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrraceUnderfire/pseuds/GrrraceUnderfire
Summary: Hogan's team, as seen through the eyes of their resident worry wart. A poem.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Worthy

**=1=**

He’s small,

Tiny,

Wee.

Not

Average

Size

Like me.

And despite

What you

Might see

He’s as tough as tough can be

And my best mate, c’est Louis.

**=2=**

He’s tall,

Large,

Imposing.

Seldom

Disclosing

Much

Like me.

And despite

What you’re

Supposing

He’s gentle as can be

And he’s sturdy as a tree.

**=3=**

He’s my size

And very chatty.

He is driving me

Quite batty.

He is not

A careful thinker,

Unlike me.

I outweigh him by a bit;

He is well aware of it.

And he knows

I’m unpredictable

And scrappy.

Just one look

And he goes silent.

He’s afraid

I might turn violent.

And despite

What you’re

Supposing

That’s not a bit like me.

You could wait and wait and wait

And I’d never punch me mate

Even when his nattering drives me up a tree.

**=4=**

He’s the Gov’nor, the boss,

And he’s very, very cross

When we squabble and we fight,

Carter and me.

When I bicker with LeBeau

He’s the first to let me know

That I’d better get in line

Or I will see.

I’m not sure what I will see,

But that’s threat enough for me.

‘Cause he’s tough as tough can be

And he’s sturdy as a tree

And he talks a mile a minute when he wants to.

He’s the Gov, all suave and clever

And he’ll never ever ever

Give up on me although he really ought to.

He sets me straight with just a glance

And then he gives a second chance

And I really do suppose I ought to be

Grateful for his guiding hand

When he barks out a command

‘Cause he thinks there’s someone better inside me.

**=5=**

Unpredictable and scrappy

Average, scrawny, not too happy

I’m a good-for-nothing, very cunning thief.

But for my mates I truly try

To be a decent sort of guy

And to show them I am worthy of belief.


End file.
